MISTAKES
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: Monkayfun2K5 did something terrible which it change his life forever. He killed someone to protect and he's going to Prison. Find out what when wrong. RATED 13 and up
1. Chapter 1

**Thus the heroes have successfully stop Skeleton King's evil plot but in this story is gonna be brutal. Monkayfun is gonna do something terrible which he shouldn't have since he's a hero. Now, he will break a law and be senting to Prison for along time and his friends won't be friends anymore. It's a emotional prison drama story which you readers will bring tears from your eyes. Find out on this prison drama called...

* * *

MISTAKES - Part 1**

RATED 13plus. May contains intense prison violence, language, mild sensuality and bloody carnages. If you have any younger viewers offending this kind of material read at your risk. READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

STORY AND WRITTEN BY Monkayfun2K5

DISCLAIMER: TEEN TITANS TM/(C) DC Comics and WB Entertainment, SRMTHFG! TM/(C) Disney and Ciro Neili and MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE ROBOT TM/(C) Frederator, Nick and Rob Renzetti

The biggest mistake begins at the Museum of Natural History at Newport a gang of ruthless gangsters called themselves the Bright Brothers. They were notorious since 1995 of murdering the Wilfred Family at Winsconsin and now they're still robbers and killers trying to make good for living. The Brothers named Nick, C.J., Paul, Winstein and the leader Joshua. Now, one of them is trying to get the priceless Red Jewel of Georgetown.

JOSHUA: There it is. The priceless Jewel of Georgetown is rightfully mine. Guess we make the big paycheck, boys.

C.J.: Yeah. Could it be worth a million dollars or so, Boss.

JOSHUA: You could be right, C.J. NOW, WE ARE INVINCISBLE!

( ZAPS! )

JOSHUA: AHH! ( growls )

ROBIN: If you want the Jewel so badly, get it on eBay.

JOSHUA: IT'S THE TITANS! BLAST THEM ALL!

( gunshots rapidly )

ROBIN: TITANS, GO!

( zaps and explosions ) ( gunshooting continues )

BEAST BOY: Dude, you better watch you back more often.

( transforming into a kangaroo and wipped him good ) ( gunshot on Starfire's arm )

STARFIRE: That is not what gentlemen should do to women. Have a green blast, women hater.

( zaps )

C.J.: AHH! ( thud )

WEINSTEIN: Time to make a anticipating move on the robot. HEY, YOU! LOOK AT ME!9 ( mocking Cyborg ) I'm a dumb robot and I'm not a intelligent. DUH!

CYBORG: No one. No one mocks Cyborg and gets a with it. Eat this! ( zaps )

( sheild on him )

CYBORG: Huh? ( ZAPS! ) UHH! Can't believe I felt getting hit bythe protective shieldtrick. But it won't happen this time.

RAVEN: AZTHRA MENTRION ZINTHOS!

( lifting a big statue and putting one of them on the ground )

NICK: DAMN IT! HEY, GUYS,TELL THAT BITCH TO LET ME GO NOW!I don't believe that stupid bitch is putting the statue on me. Is the most embrassing scene I ever been on.

BEAST BOY: Nobody talks my wife like that, grouchy pants.

( kick ) ( Nick spits out blood )

Then, all of the gangsters are in custody except for the leader because he got away with the Jewelof Georgetown and Robin ask them something.

ROBIN: Good job, Titans. Anotherwell job just like the lastchallenge we're facing with.

STARFIRE: We have captured all the gangstersin our hands. Unfortunately, their leader gotta awaywith the jewel.

RAVEN: I wouldn't count on that. Cause we got reinforcements to get that dirtbag down. And they will.

Meanwhile outside the Museum, Joshua is happy to get the jewelbut he's not happy that his gang members are in custody by the Teen Titans. He kissed thejewel and said.

JOSHUA: You're my golden opportunity to become the most wealthiest man.Than Bruce Wayne.

CHIRO: Actually, he never breaks the law in the first place.

JOSHUA: Who the hell are you, freaks?

NOVA: FREAKS! WHY I OUGHTA..!

ANTAURI: Stay calm, Nova. Sir, may I suggest you surrendering the Jewel and yourself. No more fighting.

JOSHUA: ( showing a middle finger ) SCREW YOU! ( cocks gun )

CHIRO: Guess he's not very cooperative with us. HYPERFORCE, GO!

( gunshooting at them while they're chargingtowards to him )

SPRX: ULTRA BLASTER!

( shocking him to death )

NOVA: BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!

( POW! )

GIBSON: LASER CRISS CROSS!

OTTO: BUZZCUT TREATMENT!

JOSHUA: AHH!

ANTAURI: MONKEY MINDSCREAM!

(screamingly loud )

CHIRO: LIGHTNING KICK!

( KICK HARD! ) ( Joshua screaming and thud ) ( he groans softly )

OTTO: Gangsters never prospered.Guess we won the battle and we're going home to get some smoothies. IS ON ME!

SPRX: Why in Shuggazoom do you want with the jewel? Mack, I'm talking to you. HEY, MACK!

( body explodes ) ALL: HUH!

GIBSON: Just I predicted. He made a exploding duplicate to make a destraction. He dissapeared on us badly.

CHIRO: Unless he's going back to rescue...

ALL: TITANS!

As the Monkey Team going back to the Museum,Joshua make a distraction to get his partners in crime to be free from their imprisoningrope situation. ( gunfire )

BEAST BOY:What was that?

STARFIRE: Is he coming back?

CYBORG:Impossible. Nobody have a gun to destract us. Until..

ALL: THEIR LEADER!

JOSHUA: ( laughing hideously ) You stupid bastards.I cannot believe you didn't recognizing my handywork. Now, if you're excuse us, we'll going with the jewel. LET'S BEAT IT, BOYS!

( all have jetpacks and flying outta there )

CHIRO: OH, GOD, WE'RE TOO LATE!

NOVA: Not a chance, Chiro. LOOK! It's the robot who helps of defeating Skeleton King. And putting the end of his plot.

ALL: XJ9! JENNY!

JENNY: In a robotic flesh. You monarchical gangsters are in trouble this time. Now, give me the Jewel or punishment will be commencing less than 3 seconds. 1... 2... 3...

PAUL: Okay. Okay. We will surrender. And we're gonna returning the jewel back it' rightful place.

JENNY: See that, guys? Negotiating with the gangsters is easy asa whole pi.

( they disassembling her arm )

BEAST BOY: Uhh, Jenny. Look.

PAUL: EAT CRAP, ASSHOLES!

JENNY: I hate it when they're doing that to me. Let's get them.

Now, everyone are after them before they're getting away withJewel but the terrible happenings decends upon the heroes as they're about to stop them Monkayfun2K5 and Terra were walking peacefully until they stop at the darken spot closer to the spotlight. They hold their hands and said something to each other.

TERRA: Monkayfun?

MONKAYFUN2K5: Yes, Terra?

TERRA: It's been awhile since the breakup withBeast Boy. We're having a good timeat the Movie House. The Resturant. Now, this.

MONKAYFUN2K5: Yeah. We're making great couples for this great evening. Sharing the good memories like tonight to be with each other. This is turn out wonderfully perfect. Wanna make out, Terra?

TERRA: Sure.

( kissing slowly and then mouthing slowly ) ( gunfire loudly )

MONKAYFUN2K5: HUH! What the hell isgoing on here?

TERRA: Don'tknow. Let's check it out.

PAUL: GRAB THAT BITCH!

(C.J. grabs hold Terra's armfirmly )

TERRA: MONKAYFUN! HELP ME!

MONKAYFUN2K5: TERRA! LET HER GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!NOW, LET HER GO, GODDAMN IT!

C.J.:WATCH YOUR FRIGGING MOUTH, PAL! OR SAY GOOD-BYE TO THAT LITTLE SKANK YOU WERE MOUTHING! ( laughing hideouly )

TERRA: LET ME GO! LET ME GO!

C.J.: Oh.Poor, helpless, little girl. Maybe I could make you feel alot better. ( he's about to mouth to mouth on her )

( slap on his cheek )

C.J. Why you little... ( cocks gun )

TERRA: AHH!

MONKAYFUN2K5: TERRA, NO! I told you I'm gonna kill you if you done something to her. Now, my wish comes true. YAH!

( head sliced by his blazing hand ) ( blood coming out slowly ) ( body fell down ) ( all gasps )

MONKAYFUN2K5: Oh, god, what have I done? Titans, Monkey Team, XJ9. I'm so sorry. I try to protect Terra but he almost kill her. I have to do something.

GIBSON: In everlasting situations, we will never kill senseless villains like that. What you were doing was unforgivable.

JENNY: I cannot believe you didthe unthinkable, Monkayfun. How could you do this to him?

ROBIN: We use the code ofhonor for superheroes in crimefighting. But in this tragic event, you've broken the code.

CHIRO: I thought you were a Chosen One.

BEAST BOY: My thoughts exactly.

STARFIRE: You were unbelievable. Such damages from you should be punished.

ANTAURI: I got the authorities to take care of it. Arrest him, Officers.

JOSHUA: BY THE WAY, WE DON'T WANT THE STUPID JEWEL ANYWAY!

WEINSTEIN: YOU KILLED OUR BROTHER! YOU WILL PAY!

OFFICER# 1: Thanks for the jewel.

OFFICER#2: Monkayfun2K5, you're under arrest. For the murder of C.J. Bright. You have right to remain slient.

OFFICER# 1: If you refuse to remain silent, anything you do will be against you in a court of law. You have right for the Attorney. Did you understand the rights?

MONKAYFUN2K5: ( crying ) I'm sorry, my sweet.

TERRA: No. NO!

CYBORG: Sorry, Terra. There's absolutely nothing we could do about it.

OTTO: He probably deserves it.

SPRX: Guess he's not one of us anymore.

CHIRO: Guess not.

Later in the next day at the Courtroom, the citizens and our heroes are sitting down to await for the Judge to residing the case and then he came and said ( You made sit ) and everyone are sitting down their seats and the case against Monkayfun's attempts to kill C.J. Bright. They bring witnesses and tell everything about whta he did and the witnessing hours have passed and then the jury is gonna make a rightful decision. Suddenly...

JUDGE: Jury, did you have a verict?

FEMALE JURY: We have, you honor.

JUDGE: What's the verdict?

FEMALE JURY: We found the defendantfor murdering C.J. Bright; guilty.

ALL: GUILTY!

JUDGE: Looks like the numbers are anonymously numbered. Well, I have no choise. Monkayfun, you're guilty for murdering Mr. Bright in your own ways. The Court have decided you'll be in the Correction Facility for 5 years. Court's adjorned. Take him away.

Monkayfun2K5 is now crying his eyes off and now he's going to Prison for along time. Terra cry her eyes out and laying on Jenny's arm. They all pretty sad about what happened already. It's over for his life. Later on, he's the Correction Facility and all the criminals are picking on him louder. He feels disgusted to be in Prison. Until he saw the Bright Brothers close by. They still really mad about the death of their brother. He gulp and sad and watching the sky as bright as theblue jewel. What's gonna happen next? Find out on the next part until then...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Perviously...**

**Terra and Monkayfun2K5 were kissing on theirown lips and then all of a sudden, the Bright Brothers took the Red Jewel of Georgetown and now one of hold Terra with a gun closer to face. He was about to do the unthinkable to hurt Terra then she smacks his cheek really hard. Now, he's about to blow her face away but Monkayfun is using drastic measures to save Terra's life but it also in tragic. One of the Bright Brothers was dead and his friends were disappointed and shock about what happened to the bad guy. He got arrest. In the Courtroom, the Jury made the verdict and it's not a good one. He's guilty for murdering one of the Bright Brothers. Now, he's in Jail and so does the Bright Brothers. What will happens next? Find out now on the second part of...

* * *

MISTAKES - Part 2**

At the New Jersey Correctional Facility, all the criminals are making too much noise and roit at the same time and at Monkayfun's cell, Monkayfun is very depressed of what he did and now his friends don't wanna be friends anymore and then he cries his eyes out. Getting too much fustrations from some other things he have done.

MONKAYFUN2K5: Damn, this sucks. My life is screw with too much potentions. I have to do what I have to do. I protect Terra with uncontentional force to save her. Now, I killed one of them. They're in this imprisonment place watching me like guard dogs. ( sniffs ) I'm so frigging sorry, guys. Guess you all hate me. ( crying softly )

JOSHUA: Look at him. Patheic. He's crying for his Mommy to help him out. He done something unbelievably stupid to hurt us all. That son of a bitch deserves to die soon.

NICK: We know how you feel, Boss. Someday soon we will get revenge on him until... uhh... What's that word?

PAUL: Tomorrow?

NICK: Yeah. That's it.

PAUL: I got a weapon which they didn't noticed. This mircoscopic trelinting bomb. When the the bomb initiating the whole place will be gone in seconds.

WEINSTEIN: Cool. But how do we do it?

( smack his face hard )

ALL: WE PUT IT ON THE WALL CLOSER TO THE EXCERCISING AREA!

WEINSTEIN: OH! I still don't get it.

( smack again )

Later at lunchtime, all the criminals are having lunch before they'll be doing the long walk around the excercising area and signing Kombaya. The Lunch Lady is giving them chicken and potatoes with gravy on top. Monkayfun nevers eat his lunch at Prison only with his friends. Were his friends now. He got his lunch and about sitting with someone on the table but the criminals step away from him and he now he's sad a little. Until he meet a new friend named Harris Jon.

HARRIS: Hey, man, can I sit with you?

MONKAYFUN2K5: Sure.

HARRIS: First time in this carzy place, huh?

MONKAYFUN2K5: I seen a lot of crazy places around. And this place is on my scary list.

HARRIS: Tell me about it. Especially a lot of ruthless freakskeep on beating up all the guards. And you know happens to crazy buffons like him. In the Isolation Booth forever.

MONKAYFUN2K5:God.

HARRIS: Hell, yeah. Oh, damn, I almost forgotten something. We didn't properly introducing each other. I'm Harris Jon.

MONKAYFUN2K5: I'm Monkayfun.

HARRIS: Wait a minute. I know you. You're one of the heroes to stop Skeleton King. Man, you're the greatest.

MONKAYFUN2K5: Was.

HARRIS: How come?

MONKAYFUN2K5: I have done something really radish. I eventually killed one of the Bright Brothers.

HARRIS: Yeah. I see them all before. And the News about you, too.

MONKAYFUN2K5: He almost killing my new girlfriend. I have to do something quick before she dies. Now, I end up here forever, I guess. (crying a little )

HARRIS:Goddamn, that's emotional. You cannot blam yourself for what you did. What you did was heroic but barbaric. I see a lot of people doing that. It's what I called Self Defence.

MONKAYFUN2K5: Wish everyone will know that. Then, everything will be okay to me. NOT! ( sighs ) You know what? Talking to you makes me feel a little bit better. Guess I have a friend in Prison after all.

HARRIS: No problem.

MONKAYFUN2K5: By the way, how did you get here anyway?

HARRIS: Same as usual. Grand Theft Auto.

MONKAYFUN2K5: Like that in the video game. See ya.

HARRIS: See ya.

The Bright Brothers are looking at him and one of them is about to get up andto kill him with his knife. Suddenly, he ran very quickly and his new friend Harrissaw one of them coming closer to get him.

HARRIS: ( slowly ) LOOK OUT!

NICK: DIE, YOU MURDERING BASTARD!

( knife swiping ) ( punch and kick )

MONKAYFUN2K5: Look, asshole,I don't wanna fight you again. Don't wanna caused anymore trouble in this place. Okay?

NICK: NEVER!

( scratch his back )

MONKAYFUN2K5: AHH!

HARRIS: LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU PIECE OF CRAP!

( punch ) ( thud )

JOSHUA: GET HIM, BOYS!

( all of them fighting with punches and kicks with blood ) ( the guards are charging at them ) ( cocks guns ) ( gunshots )

They stop the fights with their guns and every criminal stops fighting.

GUARD# 1: BREAK IT OFF! ALL OF YOU! MONKAYFUN2K5! NO MORE OF YOUR POINTLESS FIGHTING AGAIN OR YOU'LL BE ISOLATED!YOU GOT THAT!

MONKAYFUN2K5:Yes, sir.

GUARD# 2: THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU! SO DOES THE REST OF YOU!

GUARD# 1: THE FOOD FIGHT IS OVER! EVERYONE, BACK TO YOUR TABLES!

HARRIS: Asshole Guards. They didn't know one of the Bright Brothers started the fight.

MONKAYFUN2K5:What difference does it make? I'm a criminal, too. Like every criminals no one likes them all.

HARRIS: Yeah. Let's go, man.

Harris is bringing him to the Nurse'sOffice to fix up the scratchy back and now theBright Brothers are back at their table finishing their lunches. They'll be ready for the ultimate destruction so they can be able to annihilate everyone especially tothe villains. Meanwhile at the Titans Tower, all ofour heroes are still very upset of what he did to one of the Bright Brothers. Terra is looking at the window feeling depressed cause her boyfriendis still in Prison and now XJ9 ( JENNY ) istrying to cheer her up.

JENNY: Terra? May I come in?

TERRA: Sure.

JENNY: I know how it feels to have in the Correctional Facility. But he done something to us and he needs to be punished. Just like that.

TERRA: How did you know? My new boyfriend saved my life and it was self defense. I was getting so much depressions after he's going to Prison. ( sighs ) God, I miss him.

JENNY: You know? My Mom told me that if every individuals make mistakes or breaking the law. They choose to make a good or bad choice. It doesn't matter. What matter was helping out people and that's what we do.

TERRA: Jenny, that was insightful. Thanks.

JENNY: Maybe one of us can go there for a visit. See if he's okay.

TERRA: JENNY, YOU'RE THE BEST! THANK YOU!

( ZIPS! )

JENNY: Always been a pleasure to help, Terra.

Meanwhile back at the Correctional Facility, all criminals were talking to each other on the talking booths with family members, girlfriends, cousins and little kids feeling helpless to see them all because they all breaking the law. Now, Jenny is sitting down waiting for theOfficer to bring the criminal to talk to Jenny about something Monkayfun ever done to hurt.

OFFICER# 2: HEY, KID, YOU GOT A VISITOR!

Then, he eventually gets up and sits downon the seat and saw Jenny herself.

MONKAYFUN2K5: Oh, god, it's her. Hey.

JENNY: Hey. How are you doing?

MONKAYFUN2K5: Okay, I guess. But, umm.. not to the Bright Brothers.

JENNY: They're here, too?

MONKAYFUN2K5: Yep.

JENNY:Did they give up a hard time while you'rein there?

MONKAYFUN2K5: Duh, you think?

JENNY:Hey, I was tryingto talk to you smoothly. So no more of your stupid criticism from your mouth. Okay? Listen, Terra is upset because you're still in Jail.

MONKAYFUN2K5: I know that now. Cause you guys thinking the unfortunate term of events just occuring to you guys.LikeI done unthinkable to save her life. You guys don't frigging understandthe concept of helping. I'm wasting my time with her. Take me back to my cell.

JENNY: WAIT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!

MONKAYFUN2K5: YOU SAID ENOUGH,ROBOBITCH!

JENNY:( gasp ) FINE! SEE IF I CARE!

( ZOOMS! ) ( CLASH! )

GUARD# 1: NEXT TIME TRY THE DOOR!

Meanwhile back at the Tower...

BEAST BOY: Dude, this is totally uncool, man. We all know he's a great guy but he's stubbon as we are. Including Raven.

RAVEN: HEY!

ROBIN: Probably he doesn't want to talk to us. Because he thinks he's a criminal for killing one of the Bright Brothers. Maybe we can get him out.

STARFIRE: Like weare doing the unthinkable. By trespassing there at nighttime and get ourselves caught.

CYBORG: NO WAY, STAR! Finding a way to prove he's using his self defense tosave Terra. That way, he'll be free.

STARFIRE: What proof we have to convince them?

RAVEN: I got some telempathy powers to get a instint replay.So the Judgewill reconsiderhis decision to get him out of Jail.

BEAST BOY: I havea genious ofa wife. ( kissing her )

CHIRO: That should do the trick. Me and the Monkey Team will stay put outside. If something unexpacted happens.

JINMAY: I hope this will work or he stays there forever.

ROBIN: We have no time to lose. TITANS, GO!

CHIRO: HYPERFORCE, GO!

JINMAY: Jenny? Are you coming?

JENNY: No.

JINMAY: Why not?

JENNY: Monkayfun called me a Robowitch. I was devastating.

JINMAY: I'm sure he didn't mean about that.

JENNY: Believe me, he meant that. He hurt my feelings. ( sniffs )

JINMAY: I'm sure there's a explanation for what he said. Look, Chiro yells at me becasue he was shock about me. As a robot. But no more, I'm human now. He didn't mean to 'cause he was very upset from us.

JENNY: Really?

JINMAY: Absolutely. Did anyone ever told you as pretty teenage girl?

JENNY: He said that and Brad, too.

JINMAY: Exactly. When it's over he will forgive you for what he said. Okay?

JENNY: Okay. Thanks, Jinmay.

JINMAY: No problem. Come on. We got a job, too.

Now, all of our heroes are going back to the Correctional Facility so he can get out from the mistake he just cause. To tke him back to the Courtroom and reconsider to set him free. Later at night, they're already there. Waiting for the Officer to getMonkayfun out. Now, the Officer is out of the office and seeing all of our heroes andRobin said.

ROBIN: Wecame to see Monkayfun.

OFFICER#3: Sorry,heroes, visiting hours are over. Go home.

STARFIRE: Please. We need himto make a reconsideration of justice. Please.

OFFICER#3: I'm sorry, Starfire. There's nothing I can do for you all.

OFFICER# 4: CODE RED! WE HAVE A PRISONER ON THE LOOSE!

OFFICER# 3: WHAT! DAMN IT, MAN! ATTENTION ALL UNITS! WE HAVE A CRISIS TONIGHT! THIS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

OFFTCER# 5: GET YOUR WEAPONS LOCK AND READY TO GO!

OFFICER# 3: IT SEEMS LIKE YOU HEROES CAN VISITING HERE AFTER ALL! COME ON!

ROBIN: LET'S GO, TITANS!

CHIRO: MONKEYS, MOBOLIZE!

At Monkayfun's cell, he's sleeping in tears but all of a sudden, his new friend Harris is waking him up cause there's something going on in Prison. And it's not good. All the prisoners have escape but they're afraid of the Bright Brothers will gunshots and blood. Few of them got shot in blood and few of them got killed.

HARRIS: WAKE UP!

MONKAYFUN2K5: Huh? What? HUH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

HARRIS: THE BRIGHT BROTHERS IS TAKEN OVER THE PRISON SITE! WE BETTER GET OUR ASSES OUT OF HERE, MAN!

MONKAYFUN2K5: NO!

HARRIS: Huh?

MONKAYFUN2K5: I'm not gonna let those sons of bitches hurting anyone especially criminals, too. Wanna help me again?

HARRIS: YEAH!

BOTH: LET'S KICK SOME ASS!

Monkayfun and Harris are gonna stop the whole rampage when two guards are hurten pretty badly and one of them got a gun closer to one of the guards' heads with one bullet left. He's suffered. Until Monkayfun using his powers to stop him. ( FOOM! ) ( THUD! )

MONKAYFUN2K5: ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!

GUARD# 5: YEAH! Thank you.

MONKAYFUN2K5: Come on, let's go.

( cocks guns ) ( both gasps )

WEINSTEIN: You won't win that easily. Piece of crap. HA HA HA HA HA HA!

( gunshots ) ( blood coming off of his chest ) ( thud )

HARRIS: THAT'S WHAT I CALLED A SELF DEFENSE! LET'S GO!

Most of the prisioners were scared from them and now they're at the Mess Hall in the middle of Prision and they're surrounded with them along with thier guns by the Guards. They felt miserable and the Leader is going make a announcement to them and it won't be pretty, either.

JOSHUA: All of you criminals make me sick to my stomach. Trying to accomlish something that you all will not succeded. Well, I hate you all so much. All of you will with this. It'll destroy everything and everyone of you, too. Say hello to the afterlife.

( door destroys ) ( all gasping )

JOSHUA: You?

MONKAYFUN2K5: The one and only. Now, don't do anything so raddish like I did to your brother.

JOSHUA: Kid, there's no one can help you now. It's over.

( door blasts off, too )

MONKAYFUN2K5: Monkey Team, XJ9 and the Titans? What are you doing here? Tought you didn't care.

OTTO: We do care, man. We always do.

ANTAURI: All heroes made rightful decisions to their own oath. But you didn't break it only save it. Not to villains like yourselves.

JOSHUA: I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS! BURN THEM ALL INTO HELL!

PAUL: WITH PLEASURE, BOSS!

( gunshots rapidly )

ROBIN: TITANS, GO!

CHIRO: HYPERFORCE, GO!

NOVA: BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!

GIBSON: LASER CRISS CROSS!

ANTAURI: MONKEY MIND SCREAM!

SPRX: MANGLER TINGLER BLAST!

OTTO: SAW BLADE X!

ALL: AHH!

( BLAST! ) ( ZAPS! ) ( KABOOM! ) ( BOTH THUD! )

MONKAYFUN2K5: TIME TO PAY UP, BOYS! MONKEY FU!

( ZAPS ) ( KABOOM! )

JOSHUA: YOU KILLED MY BOYS! NOW, BE EXPERENCING THIS BOMB OF DEATH!

( press the button and throws on the wall )

JOSHUA: IN LESS THAN A MINUTE EVERYTHING WILL BE DESTROYED! AND YOU ALL, TOO! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Can our heroes saves the criminals and stopping him before it's late? Find out on this emotional conclusion to end the fiasco once and for all. See you next time.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	3. Chapter 3

**Perviously...**

**Monkayfun was guilty for the murder of one of the Bright Brothers and now he's spending a long time sentence in a Correctional Facility. He's really depressed that his friends doesn't like of what he did. Bad news is the Bright Brothers are in Jail, too. Things are gonna be uglier. Terra is very upset that her new boyfriend is in Jail and Jenny is helping out to make her happy but it didn't worked on her. Monkayfun made a new friend named Harris and he's a good friend to him. Jenny made a visit but it wasn't a family picnic to her. Monkayfun called her a unthinkable bad name that makes her upset. In the last part of the second story, the leader made a prison riot and few guards were shot especially the prisoners, too. Then, the team of heroes came back to find out what's going on until now. The leader of the Bright Brothers got the bomb activated so now there's minutes away for the ultimate explosion. Can our heroes stop him before it's too late? Find out now!

* * *

**

**MISTAKES - Part 3**

**When we last off, all our heroes are standing in shock that the bomb is active and it stucks on the wall so now Monkayfun is holding the leader's neck tightly. He's very mad and very upset a lot. The leader is laughing so hideously happy to make everything a lot worse. **

**JOSHUA: You made kill my brothers, you son of a bitch. But you won't saved every moron and idiot this building. The bomb will in approximately 57 seconds. I suggest you scream.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: SCREW YOU!**

**( POW! ) ( THUD )**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Sorry, you guys. I have to shut him up sooner or later.**

**GIBSON: Maybe I can deactivate the bomb gradually.**

**STARFIRE: GIBSON, DO NOT! IF YOU ARE DEACTIVATING THE BOMB, THE TIME MAGANISM WILL SELF DESTRUCT THE BOMB ITSELF!**

**GIBSON: And I thought I'm a machnical genious of the this team.**

**OTTO: So am I.**

**SPRX: What are we gonna do now?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: First thingsfirst. Get the prisoners and the guards into safety. Make sure they stay away from this place.**

**TERRA: What are you gonna do?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: I got some unfinished business with the bastard. GO, NOW!**

**CHIRO: YOU HEARD HIM, MONKEY TEAM! HYPERFORCE, GO!**

**ROBIN: TITANS, GO!**

**JENNY: WAIT FOR ME, MONKAYFUN2K5!**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!**

JENNY: I'm going with you. Trying tostop the madness before everything got screw up. Please.

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Okay. COME ON! By the way, sorry for calling you that name at the visiting booth.**

**JENNY: That's okay. Taken fromsome students who picked on me before I'm a hero.**

**Later there's some fire and the prisoners and few guards were trapped on the fire. The Monkey Teamsaw them intotrouble with desperation. Now, the Monkey Team aregonna help them all.**

**JINMAY: CHIRO, LOOK! THEY'RE TRAPPED BYA RING OF FIRE!**

**CHIRO: NOT FOR LONG! MONKEY TEAM, COOL OFF THE FIRE!**

**GIBSON: ACKNOWLEDGE! ( he's using the spin shocker to drain the water from the sink )**

**( all of them pound the pipes filled with water to spurt everywhere )**

**( SPLASH! ) ( all cheering )**

**CHIRO: THIS WAY! HURRY!**

**Then, the Titans found a few guards stuck behind the fire and then Beast Boy transforms into a elephant to squirt the fire out and Raven using her powers to vanquished the fire and then the fire dissipated less than a minute. The guards are free and left the office quickly.**

**RAVEN: That's takencare of the firyfury around.**

**BEAST BOY: You said it. You were on fire with you powers, Rav.**

**RAVEN: Not to mention, your morphing powers, too.**

**( both kissing )**

**CYBORG: GUYS, NO TIME FOR MAKING OUT! WE GOT A JOB TO DO! COME ON!**

**NOVA: That's everyone around the Prison site, Chiro. No one left behind except forMonkayfun and Jenny.**

**ROBIN: Hey, where is Terra?**

**STARFIRE: She was behind us a few minutes ago.**

**ROBIN: Oh, no.**

**Meanwhile at the Mess Hall, Joshua is running away from our heroes to make a greatescape sohe will be free and never return anywhere else again until Jenny and Monkayfun2K5 were trying to find him before he escapes then the gunshits are runningrapidly.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: DUCK!**

**( gunshots rapidly )**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: HE'S SO AGGRESIVELY INSANE TO KILL US BOTH! Any suggestions?**

**JENNY:Only one. He won't be intimiadating my Freeze Processor. (weapon activated) As all the cool teenagers will say to bad guys. CHILL OUT!**

**( freezing the gun ) ( gun chipped out )**

**JOSHUA:Okay, then. We'll see about when you're in hot water. DRINK UP!**

**( chop the warmingpipe with a axe ) ( splashing at Jenny )**

**JENNY: AHH!**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: JENNY!**

**Monkayfun holds Jenny and he's crying a little becasue Jenny isin a warm coma the robots can't resist water for being rusted and the componenets washed out. Now, Joshua is getting closer with a the hoseto spray at him along with Jenny.As he's about to do it, a wall piece is coming towards to him.**

**JOSHUA: AHH!**

**( SMASH! ) ( THUD )**

**BOTH: TERRA!**

TERRA: Wouldn't miss all the fun when I'm getting bored to death. Are you guys all right?

**MONKAYFUN2K5: I'm okay. Butnot Jenny.She will be okayif her metalic skin is much better than ever. Did everyonegot out of this place?**

**HARRIS: Except me, man.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: HARRIS! What are youdoing here,man?**

**HARRIS: Heard some commotion so Iinvestigate the noise. Until I see you guys handle everything really well. Guess you don't need my help after all.**

**JOSHUA: DIE, YOU INSUFFERABLE PERASITES!**

HARRIS: Not this time.

**(gunshots rapidly ) (blood coming out of his body ) ( thud )**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: He almost kill you and us, too. You anticipate his move. Nice shot.**

**HARRIS: Shoot, man. I don't wanna let him get your ass first.Goddamn, am Ia great shooter or what?**

**TERRA:You are.**

**JENNY: Definitely.**

**( BOOM! ) ( FIRE BLARING )**

**ROBIN: Guys, I hate to interrupt this celebrtional moment. BUT THIS PLACE IS BLOWING AWAY!**

**RAVEN: WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!**

**TERRA:Let's go, my darling.**

**JOSHUA: GO TO HELL, YOU BASTARD!**

**( gunshots at Monkayfun )( thud )**

**TERRA: MONKAYFUN!**

**( her eyes is glowing in yellow ) ( she shouts loudly ) ( the ceiling pieces collasping by her power ) **

**JOSHUA: AHH!**

**( BOOM! )**

**HARRIS: Are you all right, man?**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: ( coughing in blood) Not really. ( cough)**

**JENNY: (groans ) Huh? Oh, my god.Monkayfun, what happened to you?**

**TERRA: Got shot by Joshua's gun. He's losing too much blood from his back.He's not gonna make it.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Sorry, you guys. Guess it's my punishment for murdering a evil being like that. Jenny, do me a favor. Take good care of my girlfriend when I'm gone. ( cough ) Can youdo that?**

**JENNY: (sniffs ) Sure.I would do that.**

**ANTAURI: How about the Power Primate, Monkayfun? You can regenerate your body with it. If you concentrate really hard.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Sorry. I can't. Unfortunately, my Power Primate is long gone aftermath of the devastating attepts to do a evil purpose. All heroes must have sacfrifices.**

**( BOOM! ) ( KABOOM! )**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: Guys, you must leave me. YOU MUST!**

**( place rumbling )**

**CHIRO: HE'S RIGHT!WE MUST LEAVE THIS PLACE RIGHT NOW! HYPERFORCE, GO!**

**ROBIN: COME ON, TERRA!**

**JENNY: Terra, there's nothing we could about it. Come on.**

**TERRA: ( sniffs ) I love you.**

**MONKAYFUN2K5: I love you, too.**

**All of our heroes are leaving the place as Monkayfun resting his body until a few pieces of the ceiling and concrete are heading towards to him and now he's gone into flames. So does Joshua and then the whole place got destroyed into atoms. Most of the them are dead by deadly gunshots and flames. Our heroes are very upset and crying their eyes outfor the lost of their friend. The Prisoners were okay but scared so does the Guards, too. The whole situation is all taken care of. But what price? Victory? Maybe. Later in the next day, they made a ceremony to deicatingof the bravest hero and criminal as they known. Everyone in different neighborhoods from Tremorton, Shuggazoom City and Newport to send flowers onto the death bed and made few speeches and moments later everyone are leaving except for Terra. She's standing closer to his death bed and said.**

**TERRA: Monkayfun. When me meet you told me to be in loved with me. To protect me from the horrible monsters around. Since you're dead there's no one protecting mebut our friends will. They always will. I will miss you a lot. Take care.**

**(crying her eyes out ) (Jenny came andTerra ison her leftarm as Jenny cries, too )**

**Monkayfun will return someday in the meantime our heroes willstop their sorrows and continue fighting badguys before the futurewill be ruined forever. Until then, thankyou for reading my story. Hopefully, this will teach you about breaking the law. See you next time.**

**THE END! ( for now )**

**This story is deicated for thevictums from the most devastating impact of Hurricane Katrina. God bless you.**


End file.
